Gegard Mousasi vs. Thales Leites
The first round began and they touch gloves. They clinch. Mousasi knees the body. Leites trying to drag him down with sheer strength. Leites pulls half-guard. Leites works a double as Mousasi stands. Mousasi defending. 4:00. Stuffs it. Mousasi breaks with a right. Mousasi lands a jab. Mousasi lands a counter left. Mousasi lands a jab. 3:00. Mousasi lands an inside kick. Mousasi lands a jab and another. Under 3:00. Mousasi inside kick. Leites lands a good leg kick. Mousasi hard jab. And another. And a left hook. 2:00. Mousasi good inside kick. Stuffs a single nicely, knees the body, clinch. Mousasi knees the body. Leites pulls half-guard. Stream's getting skippy. Found a new one. With under a minute, they're standing at range again. Leites lands a leg kick. 35. This one's skipping too, sigh. Ugh. Went back to the original, ten seconds left... R1 ends, 10-9 Mousasi I guess, meh...... R2 began. Mousasi lands a hard counter right. Sigh, stream's skippy. Leites lands a leg kick. Mousasi knees the body, lands a right. Mousasi lands a jab and a counter right. And a jab. Why didn't it skip during the shitty prelims? Sigh. 4:00... Mousasi inside kick and a right, Leites lands a counter left, eats a jab. Mousasi lands a left, defends a single, stream skips, sigh just getting pissed... Mousasi lands a one-two and a right. Mousasi lands a jab. Leites swinging wild. 3:00. Leites lands a left and a right uppercut. Leites lands a leg kick. Back... 2:00.. Not enjoying this fight because of the streams. Mousasi lands a left. Mousasi inside kick.. Jabs the body. And a jab, Leites lands a counter right, eats a jab. His nose looks marked up. Mousasi lands a nice counter left. Just switching between streams now for the most part.. Seeing little snatches of the fight.. This really sucks.. 15.. Mousasi standing over Leites kicking his legs. Another kick. Another. Crowd oohing with each one, another kick. R2 ends, 10-9 Mouasi obviously.. R3 began. Leites lands a right, tries a double, pulls guard. Butterfly guard. Leites lands a left elbow. Mousasi lands a few short rights. Mousasi stands out as does Leites. 4:00. Mousasi lands a jab. Swelling over Leites' left eye. Mousasi two stiff jabs. Mousasi inside kick. Mousasi lands a hard one-two. Mousasi jab and a hard one. Leites leg kick. Mousasi jab. Mousasi easily stuffs a double. 3:00. Stiff jab. Mousasi leg kick, eats a hard left and a right. Leites growing confidence. Leites lands a hard right and another. Mousasi lands a jab. Another. Mousasi stuffs a single, teeps the body, jabs the body. Teeps the body. Mousasi lands a right. Mousasi lands a hard right, right uppercut, sprawling a single. 2:00. Leites pulls half-guard. "Elbow Gegard!" Boos. Leites' face is a mess, right side of it now as well. A couple short right elbows. Leites is exhausted. 1:00. Mousasi lands a right. Leites regains guard. Mousasi lands a right. Leites works rubber guard. 35. Leites trying right hammerfists. 15. Mousasi just chilling. Boos. R3 ends, 10-9 Mousasi. 30-27 Mousasi. They hug.